warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Tigerkralle *Löwenherz *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Blaustern *Rabenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Rotschweif *Wulle Ereignisse Zeremonien *Feuerpfote bekommt Tigerstern und Löwenherz als vorübergehende Mentoren Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Ginstereingang ****Schlucht ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ***Sandkuhle ***Baumsägeort ***Sonnenfelsen ***Schlangenfelsen ***Eulenbaum **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss **Baumgeviert **WindClan-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Hund *Natter *Maus *Kaninchen *Ente *Dachs Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Baumfresser, FlussClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, Donnerweg, Ungeheuer, Frischbeute *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Mentor, Krieger, Junges, Schüler, Ältester *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang, Abend, Mond, Blattgrüne, Sonnenhoch, Blattfall *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "schiefer als ein einbeiniger Dachs sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 66: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von Into the Wild) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...), noticing his pause." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 57 von Into the Wild) *Seite 69: Der Satzteil "(...) hit the roof of Firepaw's mouth." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) traf die Oberseite von Feuerpfotes Mund.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) traf ihn wie ein Schlag." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 58 von Into the Wild) *Seite 70: Der Satzteil "He set of quickly, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er ging zügig los, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er los, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von Into the Wild) *Seite 71-72: Der Satz "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du sprichst aus/mit deinem Herzen, junger Feuerpfote.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Folge deinem Herzen, junger Feuerpfote." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 60 von Into the Wild) *Seite 72: Der Satzrest "(...) than they're worth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 61 von Into the Wild) *Seite 72: Das Wort "zustimmend" vom Satz "Feuerpfote nickte zustimmend." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 61 von Into the Wild) *Seute 73: Der Satz "Sind wir am jetzt Waldrand?" ist grammatikalisch Falsch. *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "(...) to catch up with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 61 von Into the Wild) *Seite 73: "(...) und helles Sonnenlicht durchließen." - Statt helles müsste es "ein breites Band aus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von broad band of sunlight ist (vgl. Seite 61 von Into the Wild) *Seite 73: "Alle folgten nun Löwenherz, der (...)" - Statt Alle folgten nun müsste es "Feuerpfote folgte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Firepaw followed as ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Into the Wild) *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "Then he sat down and all four cats (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 62 von Into the Wild) *Seite 74: "(...) Ungeheuer verlassen niemals den Donnerweg." - Statt verlassen niemals müsste es "scheinen niemals (den Donnerweg) zu verlassen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von never seem to leave ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Into the Wild) *Seite 75: Das Wort wir vom Satz "(...), das wir für dich gefangen haben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 63 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 76: "(...), fragte Feuerpfote neugierig seinen Freund." - Statt neugierig müsste es "wehmütig" oder "sehnsüchtig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wistfully ist (vgl. Seite 64 von Into the Wild) *Seite 76: Der Satzrest "When they had finished, (Graypaw) wandered over to Firepaw and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Wild) *Seite 76: Der Satzrest "Together they washed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Wild) *Seite 77: "Dank Tüpfelblatts Pflege war seine Wunde schnell verheilt." - Statt war seine Wunde schnell verheilt müsste es "verheilte seine Wunde gut" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his wound was healing well ist (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Wild) *Seite 77: Der Satzrest "(...), Ravenpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Wild) *Seite 77: "(...), gefolgt von Löwenherz." - Vor dem Wort gefolgt müsste "dicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von closely followed ist (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Wild) *Seite 78: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 66 von Into the Wild) *Seite 79: "(...), sich auf deinen Teller legen und (...)" - Statt auf deinen Teller müsste es "in deine Futterschüssel" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in your food dish ist und die Katzen zudem auch gar nicht wissen, was ein Teller überhaupt ist (vgl. Seite 67 von Into the Wild) *Seite 79: Der Satz "Firepaw sat up quickly as Tigerclaw spoke, a little taken aback by his harsh words." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sobald Tigerkralle sprach, setzte sich Feuerpfote schnell auf. Seine schroffen Worte erstaunten ihn ein wenig.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerpfote setzte sich erschrocken aus, als Tigerkralle ihn so unfreundlich ansprach." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 67 von Into the Wild) *Seite 79: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Also, ich bin (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 68 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 80: Löwenherz bezeichnet die Blattleere als Winter. *Seite 80: Der Satzrest "(...), he guessed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 68 von Into the Wild) *Seite 80: "(...) suchte er das Bachbett (...)" - Vor dem Wort Bachbett müsste "leere" stehen, da im Original die Rede von empty stream ist (vgl. Seite 68 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 5 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 5 Kategorie:Verweise